


Jaune Arc Dust Shaper

by Dlite12345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlite12345/pseuds/Dlite12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune, was born frail and weak he did not have long to live. His uncle injected him with a serum that contained a terrible and legendary power to make sure he would live. Now when he realized that he could shape dust into objects and has a demonic tenant inside of him his life starts taking a 360 as tragedy strikes leaving him in the quest to fulfill his fathers dream. Now he must find out if a wish that was not his can be true, even if his powers and dreams aren't his own can he achieve it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaune Arc Dust Shaper

Just a story that has been in my mind ever since I started and wanted to see what people will think of it. There are going to be a lot of references so yeah.  
Naga-Human God  
Grima-Grimm God  
Grimeal-Evil Cult  
Temple Of Naga-Place of worship for Naga there's one in each Nation,  
Hierophant-Highest ranked person in temple is considered holy.  
Trinity-Three Warriors tasked with protecting Hierophant.

Chapter 1: Alone?

“Congratulations Mister and Misses Arc, it's a boy.” The doctor said as Victor and Cynthia were happy to have a son after seven daughters.

“Is this real?” Cynthia said as she held the boy in her arms. Victor, was at her side staring at the baby warmly.

“What should we name him?” Victor asked his wife as she looked up at him and smiled.

“Why don’t you name him? He’s probably the first and only boy we will have.” She said.

“Let's…..name him Jaune.” He said as the nurse wrote down the name on her tablet creating the information. The doctor came forward.

“M’am we will have to take your son and evaluate his aura and health.” He said as Cynthia, nodded. The Doctor took Jaune and went into the other room.

“We finally have a son.” Victor said with a happy sigh.

“I know right? By the way are the girls still outside?” She asked as Victor stood up and looked outside to see his seven daughters all sleeping on the bench.

“Yeah, they’re all asleep though.” He said as he closed the door lightly. They heard the other door open as the doctor came with a solemn expression on his face.

“Victor, and Cynthia. I’m afraid I have to tell you something.” He said as Victor sat down next to his wife and placed his hand over hers.

“What is it?” Cynthia said.

“Your son Jaune, has CCHD better known as Critical congenital heart disease. It is more prevalent than anything I have ever seen.” The doctor said as Cynthia put her hand over her mouth.

“No...NO!” She yelled as Victor tried to calm her down. “We just got a son and your saying that he's going to die?”

“Is there anything you can do?” Victor said as he stood up. “If it’s money I have plenty of it.”

“Sir we don’t have something for this kind of disease. We can treat normal cases, but your son he has an advanced version I have never seen before. I’m sorry, but I don’t know what to do.” He said as Victor ran towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

“Are you telling me to just give up!” Victor yelled as the doctor raised his hands.

“Of course not! We will try our best to see what we can do, but….” The doctor said as Victor let him go. Cynthia, was bawling not being able to accept the reality that her son might die and in all of this she fainted.

“Cynthia!” Victor said as he ran over to her with the doctor following. 

“She’s fainted.” The doctor said as he looked at the vitals on the machines. “Its from the shock…”

“How long does he have?” Victor asked as the doctor scratched the back of his head. “HOW LONG!”

“T-two days at best sir.” He said as Victor fell to his knees.

“I’m sorry, but we will try our best.” The doctor said sadly as he went back into the other room. The door opened as Victor looked over to his youngest daughter who was five.

“Daddy?” She said as Victor walked over to her.

“Katie, what’s wrong?” He said as she looked behind her.

“A man is here, he says he's our uncle.” She said as she opened the door wider. Victor looked up and locked eyes with his younger brother.

“Vincent?”

“Yes, it has been a long time Victor. I heard your conversation with the doctor, could we talk?” Vincent said as Victor stood up slowly.

“Katie go back to your sisters I’m going to talk with your uncle.” Victor said as Vincent stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“What do you want Vincent.” Victor said with a glare as Vincent rose up his hand.

“Peace brother.”

“How can I give peace to a man who joined the Grimeal?” Victor said as his brother sighed.

“I was once one of them, I left.” Vincent said as Victor rose an eyebrow.

“I...I need to repent for my sins and this is how I’m going to do it.” Vincent said as he took out a vial that had a rainbow color to it.

“What is that?” Victor said.

“Do you know what I graduated from the Beacon with.” Vincent said.

“Human Bioengineering.” Victor said as his brother nodded.

“You see the Grimeal wanted to recreate the power of the Savior.” Vincent said as his brother widened his eyes. “Think of it a human that can create dust out of thin air and shape it into whatever he wanted. The power to create millions of weapons and wipe out entire armies, the power that defeated the Evil God Grima.”

“Were are you going with this, Vincent.” 

“I believe that I have succeeded with the replicating the power, but it won’t work on aura coils that are already developed.”

“You want to use my son.”

“Victor, listen to me something big is coming I don’t know when or how, but I feel like this power is the only thing that can stop it. It could save your sons life, I don’t know how but you need to believe me just this once brother.” Vincent said as Victor clenched his fist.

“Fine, if it will save my son I’ll allow it, but if it fails I’m going to kill you.” Victor said as his brother smiled.

“I’m going to die anyway brother.”

(Middle Of The Night)

Victor and his brother walked towards the crib that the hospital had provided for his son. As they came towards it Vincent put the rainbow liquid in a needle.

“Are you ready?” Vincent said as his brother nodded. Vincent, stepped forward and injected the needle in the arm of the young boy who began to cry.

“Now we only have to wait.” Vincent said as his brother ran over to Jaune to calm him down.

“Quiet, now Jaune.” Victor said as his voice calmed down his son, he saw a rainbow glow that lasted an instant as Jaune calmed down.

Vincent, looked at the monitors nearby and looked at the vitals of Jaune, and realized that it had actually worked indeed. 

“It worked.” Vincent said as he walked away.

“What are you going to do now.” Victor said.

“I’m going to kill myself, this knowledge of that formula must never be recreated.” Vincent said as Victor turned around to stop his brother only to see that he had disappeared.

“Brother…”

(Fifteen Years later)

It was currently a normal week at the Arc Estate except for the fact that the butlers and maids had the next two weeks off, because Victor Arc was an extremely nice person and relied on himself a lot. 

Jaune, was going to be fifteen in the next couple of days and he was excited. He was hoping that his dad would actually teach him a couple things, but being the youngest and only son his mother was reluctant on that.

Still his father would teach him, even when she wanted him not too. Jaune worked out a lot on his own too, he wasn’t stiff and he had a good body, okay scratch that a really nice body.

Jaune, had already tapped into his semblance which he thought was kind of lame. He had the ability to harden things, or the way his father had put it. 

“The ability to make things more powerful.”

However he soon came to learn he had another ability. A couple years ago he realized that he had the power to move dust, not with his hands but with his mind.

Jaune, wanted no he wished to become strong just like his father was. His older sisters were all married and living happily somewhere else and he was just here in his room looking around.

His mother and father were pretty well known, his mother was a huntress and his father was a high military ranking officer.

He took out a vial of red dust, and poured it onto his desk. As he raised his hand over it and moved it around the dust followed the movements of his hand.

At first he thought that his semblance was telekinesis or something, but he realized quickly that he could not move anything but dust. He realized this back then when he spilled his father's dust cylinders a couple years ago.

In panic he tried to pick up the dust and put it back in its cylinder only for all of the dust to move with the motion of his hands. Was he supposed to consider this his semblance? He assumed that it was not, who ever heard of a semblance that could manipulate and shape dust?

There was such a thing, if he remembers back then when his parents would visit the Temple Of Naga. The Savior known as Red, had the power, but he was able to create dust out of thin air, Jaune couldn’t do that.

The other day he sat on his bed the entire time holding his hands out hoping to create something. He sat there for what was like an eternity and nothing happened at all.

So then here he was staring at the small pile of red dust on his desk. As he looked at the small pile he imagined the shape of a sword out of nowhere and when he looked down the dust had transformed into a knife.

“Woah.” Jaune said as he picked up the transparent red knife. He didn’t want to place his finger on the blade so he threw it at his wall which was made of cement and the knife planted itself all the way in.

Jaune, amazed at what just happened stood up and reached for the knife, but stopped. He sat back down on his chair and stared at the knife. 

He held out his hand and envisioned the knife turning back into its original state. The red knife turned back into dust and floated towards his extended hand.

Jaune, rose up his other hand as the dust floated between both of his hands. He pictured a cube in his mind as the dust changed into a red cube, then an arrow, followed by a dog.

He imagined a dog barking but nothing happened. It seemed that he was only able to imitate the form of things, but not the function of a living thing.

“Jaune!” His mother called as he quickly moved the red dust, back into its vial and turned around in his seat.

He sweatdropped as his mother kicked his door open. She had a big smile on her face. “Jaune, it's time for lunch!”

Jaune, scratched the back of his head. “I’m not that hungry right now mom.” He said bashfully as she rose an eyebrow.

“Nonsense! My favorite son should always have a hearty meal!”

“Mom….I’m your only son.” Jaune deadpanned as she put him in a headlock.

“Now now Jaune, you should always listen to your mother.” A masculine voice said which was obviously his father.

“Dad! Tell mom to let go!”

“Now, Honey I think the boy will be fine.” Victor said as Cynthia let her son go. She looked him straight in the eye.

“Jaune, are you keeping something from us?” She said as he was taken aback.

“What? Pssshhh I’m not hiding anything mom!” Jaune said unconvincingly as his mother didn’t buy it.

“Cynthia, he's a young man let him have his privacy.” Victor said as Cynthia sighed.

“Fine, but you better eat later young man.” Cynthia said with a smile that sent chills down the spin of Jaune.

“Y-yes M’am!” Jaune said as she turned around and walked away. As she turned towards the other hallway Jaunes father looked over at him.

“Soooo, what are you hiding son?” Victor said as his son sighed.

“Nothing dad nothing at all.”

“Jaune you know that you can tell me anything right.” Victor said as he came into his son's room and closed the door. “I know that look, its like when you broke grandpa's old spear and tried to hide it.”

“Dad, have you ever felt like you were something that was not possible?” Jaune asked as his father flinched from the question.

“W-what do you mean?” He said as Jaune sighed.

“I don’t know I’m just so….nothing dad its nothing.” Jaune said with a smile as his father softened his gaze.

“Alright Jaune.” He said as he left, when the door closed Jaune took out the vial of red dust and began shaping it once again.

He wanted to learn more about his ability and how this worked. For now he would keep this a secret to himself.

But, for now he should try to get his hands on some more dust, he was pretty sure his mother and father wouldn’t notice some dust go missing.

(Next Couple Of Days)

Jaune, was home alone and was in his families dust refinery. He grabbed a cylinder of green(Wind), red(Fire), light blue(Elec) and black(Earth). He wanted to see how far away he could control the dust.

He stood in the middle of his families training room which was about the size of a football field. His father had made it so that he could train back then.

Jaune, was on the other side of the field as he reached his hand out towards the dust. Nothing happened, so he began walking closer. When he reached fifty yards the dust began to follow his movements.

He tried to see how many things he could form at once. He moved the red dust, and turned it into a sword, and did the same with the green dust. He brought them over by his side as the floated in the air next to him.

As he tried the same with the light blue dust he struggled his left hand began trembling as the dust struggled to form the sword in his mind.

Little did he know that sweat was falling from his forehead as he struggled to create the sword from electric dust. As the sword became formed he tried to bring it closer only for it to crumble to its original form.

He let go as the swords became dust once again as he fell to his knees. He realized that he was sweating profoundly from trying to make three swords, it seemed that two was the limit of what he could hold, but three was what he could achieve.

He sat there for about ten minutes and took off his upper white armor and hoodie. He was now shirtless, even though his mother didn’t want him to be a fighter he still practiced with his father in secret.

His chiseled abs were the result of it, although they had never gone into aura or semblance, because his father never had the time too.

He looked to his side and created a spear from the green dust. He held it in his right hand and felt its weight, he then ran forward and chucked it as far as he could. As it planted itself in the hard wall he turned it back into its original form and had it float over to him.

Jaune, chuckled thinking that he could be unstoppable if he learned how to control this power, although there was one glaring weakness.

He needed dust to be able to use this power, and so he would be reliant on it. He had to think of a way that he could carry enough dust with him at all times without being weighed down.

In his mind was a backpack that would hold four cylinders. He could also have vials on his waist too, because he wore a belt.

“So this is what you were doing.” Jaune immediately stood up and looked over at the voice to see his father.

“D-dad?” Jaune said as his father rose his hand to calm him down.

“Don’t worry your mother doesn’t know.” Victor said as he walked over to his son. Jaune was currently 5’10, his dad was about 6’4 compared to him.

“Son we need to talk about a couple of things.” Victor said as he walked over to a table and sat down. Jaune, followed his father and sat next to him nervously.

“Jaune you had an uncle.” Victor said as Jaune rose an eyebrow. “Your uncle was working on ways to make humanity stronger, and he created a serum that he injected in you.”

“W-w-what?” Jaune said in disbelief.

“You were frail when you were born. The doctors said you did not have much of a chance to survive. So, your uncle came to me and told me of a serum he had created with some associates. This serum he told me might have been able to save your life, so in the middle of the night I injected you with the serum, and you survived. The next day your uncle told me about an evil cult that have existed for thousands of years and they are called the Grimeal.”

“What do they have to do with me?”

“Your uncle was one of them, and they wanted to recreate the power of the Savior. He succeeded somewhat from what I can tell although you cannot manifest dust.”

“You said I ‘had’ an uncle what happened?” Jaune said as his father adopted a grieving look.

“Your uncle committed suicide so that the knowledge of the serum would die with him. The Grimeal don’t know what happened to the serum, but let’s just hope that don’t know about all of this.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah, son?”

“I want to be able to control this power….I feel like I have it for a reason. Just like the Savior you used to read me stories about Red and how he pushed back the grimm. I want to be a hero like him.” Jaune said as his father chuckled and rubbed his head much to his displeasure.

“Well then, we better make sure your mom doesn’t find out.” Victor said as he stood up. “Now then show me what you can do.”

(Night a couple of days later)

Jaune was currently moving around in his sleep, he was having a nightmare of some sorts. He saw dead bodies lying over a plain with the sun in the horizon.

He was on top of a hill looking over the area and he felt like he was in a pit of despair. He could not explain how hopeless he felt.

He looked down at the grass stained with blood, and noticed that a couple spears had impaled his body. He could not feel the pain however and laid there on his knees staring at the horizon.

“I saw it over and over! Meaningless massacres! Pointless suffering! And aimless love! I did not wish for this! I did not become a savior for this!” 

Jaune's eyes snapped open as he got out of his bed and entered his bathroom and vomited in the toilet. He saw it, the looks of dead people whose faces had only despair and no hope.

“What the hell was that.” Jaune said to himself sweating profoundly. He heard a sound as he stood up instantly on alert.

He crept towards his door and opened it slightly and saw something darker than the hallway lighting walk away. His heart skipped a beat as his hand reached towards the red dust on his desk and turned into a transparent red sword.

He opened his door slowly and walked through the hallway with the sword in his right hand. He walked slowly and looked around the corner and saw a frigging Beowulf! 

“What the hell?” His father suddenly appeared and sliced the head off of the beowulf as it dissipated. 

“Dad?” Jaune stepped out and said as his father was relieved and ran over to his son and hugged him. “Dad what’s going on?”

“Son, we have to go, now!” His dad said as he grabbed his arm and dragged him along. They ran through the stairs.

“Dad what about mom?” Jaune said as his father stopped, silence ensued for a couple of minutes as Jaunes dad turned to him.

“Son, listen to me.” Victor said as he put his hands on his son's shoulders and stared him straight in the eye.

“The Grimeal are here and they have your mom. I’m gonna go and try to save her, but I need you to run. RUN okay?” Victor said as Jaune widened his eyes.

“B-but, what about you and mom?” Jaune said as his father closed his eyes and opened them and smiled.

“We’ll catch up with you Jaune.” Victor said as he took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. “When you get away I need you to call these two numbers.”

“Who is it?”

“Professor Ozpin, he is an old friend of mines and he should be able to help...us.” 

“Qrow is a friend of mines from the military.”Victor said as his son nodded. He kissed his son on the forehead.

“Also from father to son. I’m giving you the permission to kill Jaune.” Victor said as Jaune widened his eyes.

“What?”

“There are some Grimeal grunts outside, I trust you can take care of them. However your mother's survival and mines lay upon you taking them out. I shouldn’t ask this of my son but I need you to kill them.” He didn’t even wait for Jaune to respond and ran off.

Jaune looked down at his scroll and the number and ran off like his father told him too. His dad was strong the strongest man he ever knew there was no way he would lose.

Right?

(Outside Arc Estate)

Jaune had stopped by the dust refinery and had three pouches on his waist. He was dressed in his usual outfit and crouched through the night.

He looked at his scroll to see that there was no signal, he realized that the Grimeal may have done something to cause that.

He was scared, no that wasn’t right. He was shitting his pants right now, because he never fought humans before. He had killed a grimm every now and then, but to kill humans?

He could not even think about doing such a thing. But, what if he needed to do it to survive? He was scared that was for sure.

He heard a sound and looked up to see an Ursa standing on its hind legs with a person next to it. This person wore a red cloak that covered their faces.

He created a green transparent spear, these past couple of days his dad had been helping him out with projectile weapons. Jaune realized that if he had thrown the spear with his mind it was about the same as using his arm.

The spear floated away from him slowly and when it got a certain distance he made it fly forward and it blasted right through the head of the Ursa killing it instantly.

The Grimeal member was now on their toes and took out a sword and held it in a reverse grip. Jaune, did not know what to do next so he did the only thing he could do.

He created a red sword, and a blue shield and charged forward towards the Grimeal who was surprised, catching him off guard Jaune slammed the electric shield right into the Grimeal shocking him and sending him back a couple of feet.

Jaune, jumped forward and in the spur of the moment slammed his sword into the chest of the man. The man gasped in pain before going limp as Jaune sinked to his knees on top of the body.

No, he could not think about it. He had to go on for the sake of his mother and father. So he stood up and ran off and as he did he saw many beowulf's running towards him.

The green spear from earlier flew towards the grimm and pierced right through three of them. He then changed his blue shield into a sword dual wielding.

He felt as if his movements were being guided as if someone was guiding his body. He sliced off the head of the oncoming beowulf and sidestepped the next one and stabbed it right through the eye with the blue sword.

The movements of the grimm came to a slow as he killed each one quickly it felt as if there was another presence inside of his body, but he could not tell what it was.

As he got past the grimm he ran towards the fence of the estate seeing that the doors were being guarded. He looked up and wondered what he should do to get up there.

He suddenly had a migraine as he saw the vision of someone, using dust to make platforms so that he could move up. Jaune had his swords turn back into the original forms and shaped them into platforms for him to step on.

He repeated this until he was over the fence, and as he was going down. He was finally out of the area and he got service on his scroll he quickly took it out.

“Hello?” A voice with a french accent said.

“Is this Qrow?” Jaune said.

“Yes, may I ask who this is?”

“My name's Jaune Arc, and my father told me to call and tell you that the Grimeal have attacked us.” Jaune said as Qrow was alerted.

“What! I’m on my way! I’m currently at the military headquarters not too far. Do not do anything and wait for us!” Qrow said as he hung up.

Jaune, was about to call Ozpin, but looked back at the estate with a heavy heart. He decided to go back in.

He was probably being really stupid right now, yeah his older sisters would chokeslam him through a table if they knew what he was doing.

He used the same platforms made from dust to go up and over the fence and ran towards where he assumed his dad was.

(Field Behind Manor)

“Come now Victor your brother had the serum, he must have left it with you.” A tall man in a grimeal cloak said. He was in the middle of the field and had Victor and Cynthia tied to chairs, and at his side were multiple Grimeal and many beowulf's.

“How did he tame them.” Cynthia said to herself as the man grinned under his hood.

“Grima, can make many miracles.” He said as he lifted up her face, she winced at the putrid smell of his breath, it smelt like death.

“Hey! You’re talking to me!” Victor said as the man looked over to him.

“Ahh yes, Vincent did say you were stubborn. So, I guess I will have to persuade you.” The man said as he snapped his fingers as the grunts let go of an Ursa that stalked towards Cynthia.

“You see, our lord Grima has told us that the vial containing the ability to unlocking the savior's power is here. Now then Victor tell me where it is.” 

“Honey! What is he talking about!” Cynthia said as the Ursa closed in. The man looked over at Victor in surprise.

“Oh? She doesn’t know does she?” He said as a green spear suddenly pierced the Ursa in the head. The twenty grimeal grunts went on alert as they pulled out their swords and held them in a reverse grip.

“Mom! Dad!” Jaune ran out with a blue shield and a red sword and glared at the Grimeal.

“Jaune what are you doing!” Victor yelled as Jaune kept his gaze on the Grimeal. The leader looked at the dead Ursa covered in green dust and laughed.

“So Vincent, did succeed.” He said as he looked over at Jaune. The grunts were about to move, but he rose his hand to stop them.

“Do you know what power you possess boy? What you could do with that power?” He said as Jaune eyes on the man.

“I don’t care, but I wanna stop people like you!” Jaune said as the man laughed.

“Give it your best shot boy.” He said as Jaune brought over the green dust and turned it into a spear. He chucked it at the man who held out his arm as the spear smashed into a barrier and was turned back into dust.

“What?” Jaune said as the man laughed.

“Excellent! It seems you need a source of dust, but this is excellent!” He said as he rose his hand a shadow jumped out in the form of a hand and grabbed Jaune by the throat.

“JAUNE!” Cynthia yelled as Victor tried to break from his aura blocking cuffs. 

“Silence them.” The leader said as the grunts slit the throats of Jaunes parents.

“MOM, DAD!” Jaune watched in horror as the life faded from the eyes of his parents. As Jaune stared at his dead parents he heard the laughter of the leader of the Grimeal, a voice began to speak within his mind.

“Love is the reason why there is pain. When we lose someone precious to us, hate is born. Vengeance is the product of that hate and so death follows. But in death there is only more death. This will give rise to more pains. In this cursed world we live in, it is a cycle of hatred that will not cease.”

“So, tell me. How would you confront this evil? You see it don’t you? The lost of those you love.”

“Wake up to reality! Nothing ever goes as planned in this world. The longer you live, the more you realize that in this reality only pain, suffering and futility exist!”

“Why did you kill them!” Jaune yelled as the man looked over at him.

“Why? They are not needed for the vision, to make a new world people like them must be rid of!” He yelled.

“I’ll kill you!” Jaune said in anger as the man laughed.

“You want revenge? Let me tell you what revenge does boy! Drawn to act in the name of revenge that we deem to be justice. But... if there is justice in revenge then that same justice will breed only more revenge... and trigger a cycle of hatred! This must be done for the greater good!” He said as Jaune clenched his fist, he looked up and the leader had realized that his hair turned black and his eyes became red.

The shadow holding up Jaune was destroyed as he yelled. “What are you fools doing! Get him!”

“AHH!” Jaune looked up and yelled at the sky as the mansion behind the Grimeal blew up and dust poured all over. The leader watched as the dust all became swords and spears.

“What in the name of Grima.” He said as hundreds of swords and spears of different colors appeared. “Suffering, makes him unlock his power! Excellent!”

Jaune, rose up his hand and brought it down as the swords flew towards the man who created a barrier around him and his subjects. The barrier began to fall apart much to the surprise of the man.

“This….this is what we were waiting for.” He turned to Jaune whose new red eyes were filled with hatred and anger.

“Master! The barrier is coming apart!” One of the grunts yelled as the leader felt a presence nearby….many presences.

“We must leave for now, the military is here.” The man said in frustration as he hit the ground creating a black hole that sucked them in. They disappeared as the swords and spears planted themselves within the ground.

Jaune’s eyes returned to their normal blue color and his black hair became blonde once again as he fell to his knees. All he could remember was the color red and a man holding a large scythe with multiple people before he passed out.


End file.
